


In the Catacombs

by AndrastesMagister



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pre-Book: Carry On, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesMagister/pseuds/AndrastesMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow and Baz Pitch are in their fifth year at Waford. (Taking a break from this fic right now, not sure when I'll update again. Sorry guys! Work has kinda taken over my time right now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update everyday, or at least every other day. I hope everybody enjoys it! (the title is a work in progress)

Baz

“Simon you need to-,”

“Calm down? I don’t think so, Penny! He’s obviously up to something!” Simon whisper shouted in the hallway outside of his and Baz’s room. I had been walking silently up the stairs to reach our room when I heard Snow. Hell anyone could hear Simon all the way from the Wavering Wood. 

“Si, I think you’re just being paranoid.” Penelope tried to reason to him.

“No, I know that he’s plotting something. He pushed me down the bloody stairs!” Snow shouted louder this time, no longer trying to be discreet. I did indeed push Simon down a flight of stairs, I had never gotten caught, but the guilt kept me awake at night for weeks. 

I could imagine what Simon looked like as he was shouting; he often grew flushed in the face and neck when he was upset, his blue eyes growing wild as he becomes overcome with emotion.

“You need to calm down,” Penelope whispered through her teeth, Baz could hear her stepping towards the emotional boy. 

I thought that it’d be best to step in now, instead of eavesdropping in the corridor. Simon Snow was likely close to going off; he needed some sort of distraction. I turned the corner from where I was hiding and took large strides up the stairs. Simon immediately stopped talking and turned his attention to me ascending up the stairs to where he was standing. 

I nodded politely to the shorter girl standing outside my room before turning my attention to Snow. 

“What’s wrong, Snow? Wouldn’t want you going off in here, would we?” I smirked, taking in his infuriated expression. I didn’t spend any more time out in the hallway and opened the door to our shared room and disappeared inside. 

I could hear murmuring outside of the door, but decided to ignore the talking and opted to take a shower before Snow returned to his senses and came inside. 

Simon

I growled as Baz left Penny and me behind in the corridor as I stood there idly. Penny huffed besides me, smacking me in the arm. 

“I told you he wants nothing more than to annoy you, you prat.” Penny said finally. I rubbed my arm as I looked down at my crazy haired friend. We had been arguing for quite a while about whether Baz was plotting against me or not. Nothing she could say would comfort me. I knew that he was devising a scheme to kill me somehow. 

“Okay, Penny, I think you’re right.” I agreed reluctantly, Penny smiled up at me triumphantly. We shared our goodbyes before Penny left Mummers House and I retired to my bed. Although I told Penny I believed that Baz was just being a prat, I couldn’t give it up, and I knew he has something up his sleeve. 

When I entered our room, Baz was in the shower, the only light in the room came from a crack under the door to the bathroom. Sighing, I tossed my books onto the floor next to my bed. Baz would still be a while longer, so I decided to change my clothes. Normally I’d just wait, but it’d been a long day. The Mage had sent for Penny and me during class, explaining to us that he’d be gone for several weeks. 

“What do you mean that you’re leaving, sir?” I asked, exasperated. Penny glanced at me out of the corner of my eye, as if to tell me to not question him so much.   
“I have business outside of Watford, Simon, surely you understand.” The Mage stated, looking down at me as he stood from where he sat on his desk. I nodded reluctantly while muttering an agreement. The Mage smiled and clapped a hand on both my shoulder and Penny’s, and then stood up. 

“I trust that you both will stay out of trouble while I’m away. You are the chosen one Simon, don’t forget that you have people looking to you as an example.” Our elder stated as he walked towards the large bookcase that stood in his office. I opened my mouth to begin to protest, but Penny elbowed me in the ribs and she answered for us both.   
“Of course we will, sir. Have a good trip.” Penny smiled as I winced while rubbing my side. The Mage gave us a small smile before ushering us out of his office and back to class.   
As I was changing into my Watford issued pajamas Baz walked into the room. I left the light off but I still felt exposed and bashful. Pulling my shirt over my head quickly, I hopped into bed and pulled the duvet up to my chin. Thank magick that the room was dark; my cheeks were no doubt a deep red. 

“I-I’m, that was,” I struggle to find words for a moment before Baz interrupts me.

“I apologize, Snow. I didn’t realize you were in here. I didn’t see anything if that’s of any comfort to you.” Baz answered simply as he sat down on his own bed.

“Yeah, uh okay.” I mutter, still blushing under the covers. Baz and I avoided each other most of the time; we changed and bathed at different times. At this point it was almost like clockwork, but today I was too impatient. 

“Aleister Crowley, you were only shirtless, Snow. Get over yourself.” I hear him whisper, I wasn’t sure if I was meant to hear that or not. I rise from bed, tossing my duvet aside, walking to the window in our bedroom. I unlocked the latches on top of the window, sliding it up forcibly. Nearly every night I slept with the windows opened, sometimes I would wake to find them closed again, closed by Baz. 

“That bloody window again,” Baz says as I pattered back to my place in bed. I was going to get some sleep and wake up again whenever Baz left for the Catacombs. Baz often left the room at night, either leaving for the Wavering Wood or the Catacombs under the school. I’ve sometimes followed him down there for hours on end, getting lost in the winding tunnels and paths that are the Catacombs. I’ve brought Penny down there with me on a few occasions, but she now refuses to follow me down there.   
I nestled into my bed, pulling the duvet back over my head and facing away from Baz. I debated for several minutes whether or not I should stay up and wait for him to leave before I fell asleep. 

Baz

I just saw Simon Snow shirtless, I thought to myself.   
Simon Snow. Shirtless. 

I told him that I didn’t see anything, if I had been anybody else I wouldn’t have. A “perk” of vampirism is seeing in the dark. I could see every mole on Simon’s back before he had pulled his jumper on, much to my disdain. I tried to remember where every one of his moles were placed when Simon stood up from his place in bed and wandered over to the window. He was opening that damned window again.

“That bloody window again,” I mutter to myself as he steps back to his bed. He could sleep with that window open during a thunderstorm, he probably has.   
It’s not long before Simon is snoring softly in his bed (mouth breather). I wait half an hour before I get up to leave, making sure that Simon is in fact asleep. I dress myself in a pair of dark jeans and a grey jumper, pulling on a pair of old shoes. The Catacombs were filthy, dirt walls and cobwebs everywhere, I wasn’t about to ruin a school uniform just to feed.   
The walk to the White Chapel was quite long, but I was used to it. I descended down into the dark Catacombs, walking slowly. I didn’t need to bring a flashlight with me, but I was still cautious. Rats and mice scampered around my feet, but I wasn’t feeling like hunting them down. I don’t have anywhere in mind, but my feet keep me moving.   
After a while the walls began to feel less familiar as I move forward, but I think I know where I’m going. Truthfully, it has been a while since I’ve been here, it was about time I paid her a visit. I arrive to my mother’s resting place, everybody who dies at Watford lies here in the Catacombs, including my mother. Sometimes I come here and revive the bouquet of flowers that I left her. 

I run my hand across the stone of the wall and kneel before it. I gather the flowers before me into my hands and whisper a spell to revive them; the spell is draining so I slump against the wall a bit. My forehead rests against the cold stone as another rat scampers across my lap, the rats were becoming quite confident.   
I don’t know how long I’ve sat like that before I finally catch a few rodents and drain them, tossing their shriveled carcasses aside when I’m finished. I stand and smile softly down at where I laid the flowers for my mother, I made sure to not leave any dead rats near her resting place. 

“Goodnight, mom,” I say as I dust myself off. “I’m sorry that you had to see that.” 

I cast a quick clean as a whistle to rid myself of any dirt or anything else that may have gotten on me as I trudged under the White Chapel. As I begin my trek back to Mummers House, I hear the pattering of clumsy footsteps as I stop walking myself. Whoever was walking was stumbling in the dark and exclaiming as they were assaulted by cobwebs.   
Snow, he’s followed me down here again. The git believes that he’s smooth, that he goes undetected, but I’ve watched him follow me countless times.   
“I don’t have time for this right now,” I say to myself, and leave him behind, walking carefully as not to alert him to my whereabouts.


	2. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds his way down to the Catacombs and eventually back up to his and Baz's room. He has a study date with Agatha and finds out about a winter formal. Will he go with Agatha?

Simon 

I woke up last night to find that Baz had already left the room, I wasn’t sure of his whereabouts, but I had a feeling he’d be down under the White Chapel. I dressed hurriedly and stumbled down the stairs, trying to catch up with Baz. I had forgotten a flash light, which was going to be terrible once I actually reached the Catacombs. 

After I had descended into the Catacombs I struggled to find the words to a spell for light, finally I remembered one. 

“Let there be light,” I whispered, illuminating the space around me. The light was dim but it was enough so that I would no longer be tripping over myself. 

Stumbling about for what felt like hours, but was more than likely only half an hour, I heard something, somebody. I couldn’t make out what was said, but I know that I heard something in the tunnels near me. I extinguished my light and tried to walk softly, which proved to be difficult. If Baz was nearby, I didn’t want to alert him to where I was, making me vulnerable. 

As I tiptoed back to the entrance, I tripped over something and fell. I mumbled a curse to myself, hoping that Basilton didn’t hear me. Instead of the soft light I had entering the dark and winding tunnels, I trailed my hand along the walls for guidance. Finally, I reached the gates of the White Chapel before Baz I assume and make my way back to Mummers House. It was still dark outside; I’d have some more time to sleep once I returned to our room. 

Agatha and I were supposed to meet the next day to study. I collapsed on my bed willing myself to fall asleep so that I could function for our study date the next day. Agatha wasn’t fond of me following my Baz around 24/7, neither was Penny, she has officially banned me from speaking about him unless I have hard evidence of his scheming. 

I’m asleep again before Baz returns to our room, before I can question him as to what he was doing down there. 

Agatha 

I run a hand through my hair, twirling it loosely around my finger. I’ve been waiting for Simon for twenty minutes; he was almost always late to our dates. When he eventually shows up he has a scone in his hand and his hair is a complete mess. 

“I’m sorry,” he says before kissing me on the cheek. I’ve told him before that he doesn’t have to apologize anymore; at this point I expect it of him. 

“It’s okay; I was just reading a book the Minotaur assigned to our class.” I smile at him before turning my attention down to the book before me. Both of my hands are resting on the table beside the book, Simon takes one of them and rubs his thumb across the back of it. I smile softly up at him through my hair. 

“I tried to read that a few nights ago, it was sticking.” Simon confesses as he nods to the book. 

“Would you like me to read it to you?” I ask Simon; he was never very good with words or reading. Sometimes if a book or assigned chapter was particularly difficult Penny or I would read it to him. 

Simon nods in agreement before releasing my hand and adjusting in his seat across from me. Tossing my hair aside over my shoulder I begin to read aloud to Simon from the beginning of the book. We stay like that for a while, Simon munching quietly on his scone, and I reading to him in the back of the library. Simon grabbed my hand a few times to trace his finger across my palm, but other than that we don’t talk or touch. Our dates we odd like that sometimes, 

Once I read Simon about a quarter of the book, Penny finds us and sits down at our table. She plops down in the only other available chair and beams at us both, glancing for a moment at our hands together in the middle of the table. 

“I asked Micah to the winter formal and he said yes!” she shrieks excitedly rapping her hands quickly against the table. 

“There’s a school formal?” Simon questioned as he turns to his friend.

“Yes, it’s only for fifth through eighth years though. It’s next month.” Penny states with a huge smile across her face. I look to Simon, trying to see how he felt about the dance, but he shrugs in response. Always with the shrugging.

I myself don’t particularly want to attend a dance. Of course I like to dress up and dance, but I would just be spending all of my time with Simon as arm candy. I don’t much enjoy the thought of spending an evening with somebody because they thought that was what they were supposed to do. I wonder how he feels about this all.

Simon 

I don’t want to go to a dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if schools in Europe or whatever actually have school dances but oh well. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story so far!


	3. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, more wandering around the catacombs.

Simon 

There was a dance coming up soon, I suppose that I should take Agatha. Did I have to take Agatha; did we even have to go? Perhaps I should ask her. Just because we’re together doesn’t mean that we have to attend all of the schools functions together or at all. The thing that has been demanding my attention was the fact that Baz could strike at the dance. There would be tons of people there, sure, but that’d make it even easier for him to get lost among the crowd.

Speaking of which, I haven’t seen Basilton all day, he wasn’t in class or in our room. I decide to check out the catacombs on a whim after checking the courtyard and the football pitch. The catacombs aren’t nearly as dark as what I’m used to, but I still use a flashlight for the darker parts of the tunnels. I wander around aimlessly for ages before I hear any signs of life other than rats scurrying on the ground. Moving towards the sound, I realize that the person is distressed and begin to move faster.

“He’s lured someone down here,” I mumble to myself as I begin to run towards the sound, calling for the Sword of Mages as I do so. I’m getting closer so I slow down to a jog and wave my flashlight around looking for Baz. The walls surrounding me are engraved with names and dates, adorned with dried up flowers long forgotten and pictures. This is where all of those who have died at Watford are buried. Not everyone who died here has a specific grave, but most do. 

I slowly approach the sound, hoping that I can still can Baz in the act, when I see him. He’s alone, sitting on the ground with his head sunk low and his hair is shielding his face. The choked sobs that I was hearing were coming from him, not a helpless victim. Should I leave him be, ask what’s wrong, or challenge him? I decide the sheath the sword and step towards him, being careful so I don’t startle him. 

“Basilton, are you alright?” I question softly as I kneel down next to him. He doesn’t answer but gestures vaguely behind him with a hand. I look up and realize that we’re sitting before Natasha Grimm-Pitch’s resting place, Baz’s mother. 

“She wouldn’t want me to be… like this,” Baz explains, mumbling through his hair. “To be who I am, what I am. I’m everything she hated.” Baz sobbed, covering his face with his arms and turning his back towards me. His shoulders move up and down as he sobs silently. 

I’m not sure what to say I lay a hand gingerly on his back and rub in circles. I’m not sure if this is normal but it seems to comfort him so I continue to do it. Eventually Baz comes out of his funk and turns back to me, my hand is still on his back. We don’t say anything for a while; we both just sit in each other’s silence. Baz is the first to speak.

“I’m sure you came down here to catch me red handed in some scheme.” He doesn’t ask he just states it like a fact. 

“Honestly, I did.” I admit as I remove my hand from Baz’s back. I can’t be certain because of the dark, but I swear Baz frowns when I stop touching him. 

“Well, surprise,” he says with a smile, “nothing but leaving my mother some flowers.” I immediately feel terrible; Baz has been down here mourning his mother’s death. 

“Don’t worry about it Snow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating again soon today, I just broke it up into two chapters.


	4. Agatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha is questioning whether or not living a life of magic is for her. Baz struggles with his feelings for Simon.

Agatha

I had spent the entire weekend at home, normally something I wouldn’t do, but I missed my family and Normal friends. Staying at home and spending time with people who didn’t know about magic or Watford was oddly comforting, it helped me realize what I wanted. Simon and Penny are great, they’re my only true friends here, but this isn’t me. I feel closer to the mundane humans than I do any mage. I couldn’t see myself living a life so closely connected to magic or with the chosen one. I want to ride horses, not cast spells. Today Simon and I are going to meet for another study date in the library, I can tell him then.

Simon stumbles into his seat and kisses me on the lips, he's late again. I smile delicately, opening the book we were assigned to read. I didn’t ask this time, I just began to read. I had decided that I’d read to Simon first, help him out before I dropped the bomb on him. Hopefully I could get it out of the way before Penny arrived. Simon was holding my hand as I close the book after nearly an hour of reading. I look up at Simon who is stuffing his face with another biscuit. I’ve told him before that eating like that is disgusting. 

“Si, what do you expect to happen with us?”

Simon looks to me with a mouthful of food. He wipes his mouth and swallows so that he may speak.

“I just assumed that one day we’d get married if I live that long.” He shrugs. He always says that, if he lives that long. 

“Just getting married? Are you sure that’s what you want?” I ask abruptly, I need to know if it was just me or if it was mutual.

“I guess so. Isn’t that what you want?” Simon presses with a quizzical expression on his face. I sigh before tossing my hair over my shoulder.

“Quite honestly Simon that is not what I want. I don’t want to live my wrapped up in magic, I want to ride horses, be with my friends and do Normal things.” I get out quickly. I don’t give him any time to respond to what I have just said to him. 

“Simon I think we shouldn’t be together anymore.” I’m suddenly hit with guilt as I see the expression on Simon’s face fall with my words. He was going to be hurt by this more than I had anticipated. 

“Agatha-,” Simon starts before I get up and walk away from our table and not looking back as I leave the library. If I don’t go now, I never will.

Baz 

Mummers House was quiet, everybody out enjoying possibly the last nice day of the season. I hate to admit it but the sun irritates my skin so I sought refuge in our room. Simon was up there when I arrived, I at first didn’t think much of it. He sat there sullen, not saying anything as I walked in. I decided to take a shower, making sure this time that I would not be catching him undressed. 

For some time now I’ve noticed that I’ve been staring at Simon’s moles longingly instead of glaring at him, I imagined caressing his cheek instead of hitting him. All of these things made me utterly confused and I hated Simon for it. It was his fault. 

When I step out of the humid bathroom Simon is still sitting on his bed, silent. He says nothing as I draw the curtains close and sit on my own bed, trailing a hand through my hair. I look to Simon, his skin is illuminated in the dimly light room by a bedside lamp, and I want to kiss his cheek. 

Simon lies down and rolls towards the wall away from me, I do the same, willing these thoughts to leave me. I read by the soft glow of light from the lamp ignoring my roommate. The Minotaur assigned this book to our class; it was difficult to read it without wanting to fall asleep. I sit up, tossing the book aside on the floor. Simon is lying curled up on his bed, I assume that he is sleep and leave to explore the catacombs hunting. 

Simon 

Agatha and I hadn’t been perfect together, but I always thought that it was how things would go. When I thought of my future, there were two scenarios I could picture, me dying before I reach twenty, or being with Agatha. I could never see why I wouldn’t; she was powerful, beautiful, and smart. 

Now I’m lying in bed, trying to figure out why she would break up with me. Was she simply not happy? Did she no longer love me? Once Baz had left the room I began to cry, no longer trying to hold back anything. I hear a knock at the door, and decide to ignore it, hoping the visitor goes away.

“Simon! Open up, it’s Penny.” I hear from the other side of the door. Groaning, I get up and open the door for her. There was no use ignoring Penny, she’d find a way in. As soon as the door opens Penny throws her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. 

“How are you, Si?” She asks but her voice is muffled by hair and my shirt. I shrug, hoping that’d be answer enough for her. It wasn’t. 

“Simon Snow I can’t believe that I had to hear about your breakup with Agatha from a third year!” she scolds, pulling away from the embrace. 

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. “I just didn’t want to talk, okay?” I walk back into the room and plop down on my bed. Penny follows and sits beside me. I look down at my lap and avoid eye contact with her, afraid that I may cry again. 

“Well that’s too bad because now I’m here and you’re going to talk.” I laugh at Penny’s remark; there wasn’t much she couldn’t get accomplished with just her words. 

“I thought that we were good together,” I shrug still avoiding Pen’s eyes.

“Simon, did you honestly think you were going to marry her someday, that you were in love with her?” she questions me, and I don’t have a good answer.

“I don’t know.” I thought that I did, I thought Agatha was my future, but maybe she isn't.


	5. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie is introduced (sort of) and there is football Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter in advance, it's kind of filler but also important?

Baz 

I return to our room, it smells like Penelope Bunce. Simon is snoring softly from his bed with the window opened wide, the git. I sigh and go into the bathroom to clean myself up. I can usually eat without an issue but today I was sloppy. 

When I reenter the room Snow is awake and standing by the open window. I walk quietly so I don’t disturb him and stand beside him. I try to see what he’s looking at but I see nothing besides a few of our peers out in the courtyard. 

“What are you looking at, Snow?” 

“Agatha.” Simon answers plainly. 

“Didn’t you just see her a few hours ago?” I ask, can’t they keep their sappy romance to themselves? 

Snow sighs and turns from the window, his shoulders tensing up. “Agatha broke up with me today.”

I’m a bit shocked; wherever you saw Snow you would see Agatha Wellbelove. They seemed to be fine together, quite the cliché couple. They were something out of a teen romance novel. To be honest, besides looking good together, I didn’t know how they got along. 

“Are you upset?” I ask hesitantly, not sure how to approach the situation. 

Snow shrugs. “I don’t know how I feel about it.” 

“Well, if you ever want to talk,” I wave my hand around uncomfortably, “you know where to find me.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Snow voice sounds small, like a child’s. 

“I’m not sure yet.” I smile. 

I don’t know why but Simon and I haven’t fought for two weeks, the longest we’ve gone while being in one another’s presence. I’m not sure what it is, his breaking up with Agatha, these new found feelings, but I’m tired of the constant battle with him. Now even Penelope Bunce is becoming chummy with me, damn it. You can’t have one without the other. 

Penelope 

Simon and Baz’s relationship has changed in the last couple of weeks. They haven’t fought, or tried to kill each other. Simon hasn’t talked about following him to the catacombs or the Wavering Wood either. Hopefully this is the end of Simon chasing Baz around claiming that he’s plotting against him. 

I’m trying different dresses on in my room when Trixie walks in. she heads right for her bed and collapses onto it. Throwing an arm over her eyes, Trixie groans and kicks her feet out. I look at her out of the corner of my eye while pulling up my dress. 

“What your problem?” I huff out, already annoyed by Trixie. 

“I don’t have a date.” Trixie whined through her arm.

“And I wonder why.” 

“I’m serious, Penelope, I can’t show up to a formal alone!” She complained dramatically, throwing her arms about. I sighed and sat on my bed. 

“What ever happened to your girlfriend?”

Trixie grabbed a pillow from behind her and covered her face with it. “That’s over.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow but I could still hear her. Aleister Crowley, if I didn’t help Trixie find someone to drag along with her to the formal I’ll never hear the end of it.

“You know, Basilton Grimm-Pitch doesn’t have a date either, why don’t you ask him?” I suggest, standing up to change back into my Watford uniform. Trixie removes the pillow from her head and turns to glare at me. 

“He’s not exactly my type.” She argues. 

“Just ask him, you both wouldn’t have to show up alone, then you could part ways afterwards.” I shrug, “Problem solved.”

“Haven’t you noticed that Baz is-?”

“A bit anti-social? I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s noticed, Trixie.” I say simply, pulling a shirt over my head.

“Sure, anti-social.” Trixie scoffs behind me. “I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

Trixie

After Basilton’s football practice I decide to approach him on the football pitch. He has a towel around his shoulders, using it to dab sweat off of his forehead. Nearly everybody has already gone inside, Niall and a couple of other guys are huddled together off in the distance. Once Basilton realized I was here to see him, he jogged towards me, his ponytail bouncing behind him.

“Trixie, what do you want?” He huffed out, looking around the pitch. His eyes were almost as dark as his hair but his skin was a contrasting white, I never got why everybody was so enthralled with him.

“I wanted to ask you something.” I say, suddenly very nervous and aware of what I came here for. 

“Go ahead.” Baz said, clearly growing annoyed, taking a swig from his water bottle. 

“I want you to go to the winter formal with me.” I cross my arms over my chest, awaiting his response. He doesn’t say anything but continues to drink from the bottle. Eventually he pulls the water bottle from his mouth and looks at me again. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“I understand- wait you’ll go?” I was almost certain Baz wasn’t going to agree to attend the formal with me, I didn’t think I’d make it this far. 

“Yes, I’ll go with you.” He dabbed at his forehead again with the towel. “I thought that you’d be going with-,”

“Well I’m not, so.” I cut him off, pulling my arms around myself tighter as the wind begins to pick up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, Trixie.” I shrug in response.

“I guess we’ll see each other Saturday.” 

“Saturday,” He agrees. We then part ways without any goodbyes. Stevie Nicks that was terrible. 

Baz 

Something I’d never thought that I’d be doing was going to any sort of formal or dance with a girl. Whenever I thought of these things the only person I could picture was Simon Snow. Although I know he’s straight, I couldn’t help but imagine slow dancing with him and not caring who saw. I wondered who Simon would be going with now, since he and Agatha have broken up.

I got my answer when I returned to our room. An afternoon of football practice and classes later all I wanted to do was collapse in bed. Simon has other plans. He wanted me to stay up and talk. Suddenly we’re no longer plotting each other’s demises, and now we’re having civil conversations. What’s next? Woven friendship bracelets? Not that I wouldn’t mind it.

I force myself to think of anything but Snow, it’s quite hard when he’s talking to me. He’s explaining how Agatha asked if he’d still want to go to the event with her. He wanted my opinion. Great now I’m giving him love advice, I think to myself. Tack that onto the list of things I never thought that I’d do in my life. 

“Why don’t you go with her?” I say suddenly as I look up from a spells book.   
“What?” Simon asked with a stupid look on his face. I looked down at the book before me again, avoiding Snow stare. 

“Go with Agatha? It’s not like you have to go with someone you’re actually dating, right?” I glance at Snow, he shrugs. Again with the shrugging. 

“I guess that’s your answer then, Snow.”

Agatha

The courtyard is empty expect for the students rushing to reach the football pitch, it’s the last game of the year. I didn’t feel like spending my time down there when I knew that’s exactly where Simon would be. I sought refuge in the library, the only other person there was Trixie. I sat at a table with her, noticing that we haven’t spoken much before. 

“Hello,” I say coolly, smiling as I sat down in a chair beside her. Trixie looks up from the comic book that she is reading and smiles back brightly. 

“Hiya, Agatha right?” her voice is charming and sweet as she towards me in her seat. I nod to her in response. “You’re the chosen one’s girlfriend?” 

I frown at her last comment. I should have expected that, that’s all I’ll be known for around here. 

“I was, but I’m not anymore.” She smiles at this. 

“Well that’s his lost then, darling.” Her smile is infectious and I can’t help but blush the same shade of pink as my sweater. 

Trixie turns back to her comic book and flips through the pages. I pull a magazine out of my bag and read it. After a while Trixie tosses the comic aside and turns her chair until it was facing me. I close the magazine and shove it back into the bag. 

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Trixie asks me expectantly, her eyes searching my face for an answer. “Well too bad, it’s boring in here, let’s go exploring.” She doesn’t wait for an answer from me; she grabs my hand and drags me out of my spot at the table and out of the library.


	6. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz talk one on one.

After speaking with Trixie I made my way back towards Mummers House. Taking what was left in the water bottle in my hand I doused myself with the chilled water. The combination of early winter air and chilled water felt heavenly against my overheated skin. As I walked to the building there wasn’t a soul to be found, most having left for the cafeteria or their respectful rooms already. 

As I ascended the stairs leading to Snow’s and my room, I could faintly hear voices. I approached the door to our shared room warily, careful so I wouldn’t alert Snow to my eavesdropping. Now that I was closer to the door I could make out distinct words and voices. Who I thought was Penelope Bunce at first joining Snow in our room was actually the Mage. 

“I’m sorry to hear about your relationship with Ms. Wellbelove, Simon.” His words were soft although his voice was stern. Simon didn’t say anything in return, he probably shrugged. 

“Agatha spoke to me earlier this week; she had some concerns, concerns about you, Simon.” The Mage was whispering now, his voice low but never wavering.   
“There’s nothing to be concerned about.” Snow answered weakly, not quite as confidently as his elder speaking to him.   
“She seems to think the opposite. She believes that you’ve been spending a lot of time with that Pitch boy.” The Mage almost snarls when he speaks my name, as if it brought him an awful taste in his mouth to utter it. 

“We’re roommates of course we’ll-,” 

“Simon Snow, you are the chosen one,” the older man argues, “You mustn’t surround yourself with people such as the Pitch’s. Aleister Crowley, Simon, he pushed you down the stairs.”

“I know, but I’m sorry sir, I still don’t understand why I can’t-,”

“Simon Snow, you are not to hang around Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch unless you have to. End of discussion.” I backed away from the door and left for the stairs, making it appear as if I had only arrived. The Mage opened the door forcefully and stormed down the steps beside me, without as much as a glance in my direction. 

I entered the room where only moments before there had been a heated conversation. I tossed aside the empty bottle onto my bed and looked at Snow. Snow sulked on his bed, appearing smaller than normal. His eyes were focused on his lap until I looked at him. 

“I’m sure that you heard all of that.” Snow chuckled as he straightened back up.

“Yeah I did,” I frown. “I don’t understand why he’d want you to stay away from me.” Yes I do. I’m a blood sucking vampire who drains rats by night, pining for Simon Snow by day. I understand why the Mage would want me away from Snow, but it doesn’t mean that I need to accept it. 

“That’s what I said.” Simon stands to face me. “Baz, I want to apologize-,”

“Simon, I should be apologizing to you for the chimera, stairs, for everything.” I’m avoiding his gaze now, looking down at my hands before me. Simon steps forward closing the distance between us. My heartbeat picks up from his proximity. 

Simon puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me, “I’m sorry for believing that you were plotting against me for so long.” He steps back again and holds his hand out to me. “Truce?” 

We shake hands quickly and I find myself wishing it had lasted a moment longer. I still smile at Snow and nod in agreement; because bloody hell did I just want to be at peace and friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this is short but I wanted to get something put up since it's been so long. My laptop is finally fixed so I'll be updating again! Another update either tonight or tomorrow. :)


	7. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz venture into the catacombs together with only a few days until their Winter Formal.

Simon 

It was a few nights after Baz and I had decided to call for an official truce, right after the Mage basically banned me from being friends with him. Although I usually look up to the Mage for most things, this felt wrong. I didn’t want to stop hanging out with Baz just because the Mage said that I couldn’t. For a few days we only ever spoke in our room to each other, and then eventually when Baz would venture down to the catacombs, I would join him. 

One night when I had followed Baz into the catacombs I began to grow curious as to why he came here every night. I knew he often came down her to visit his mother’s resting place, but there was another reason, a reason I was almost certain I knew. 

“So Basil, what are you going to do down here tonight?” I try to ask nonchalantly, but my attempts for casual conversation were quickly discovered. 

“I know what you’re trying to get at, Snow. Drop it, we called for a truce.” Baz argued as we headed deeper into the crypts. 

“That’s why it’ll be okay if you tell me now, we’ve called for a truce.” I say excitedly as I jog to catch up with Baz, his long legs carrying him further ahead than me. 

“I practically already know, you might as well tell me already.” I shrug, although he probably can’t see me. 

Baz groans and turns around abruptly, my flashlight beam shining directly in his face. He runs a hand through his hair and appears to think on something before he speaks again. When he does his mouth sounds full, as if he were talking with braces. 

“If you really want to know, come closer.” I felt drawn to him; I wanted to know what he had been hiding all year. I inched closer until we were only inches apart from each other. 

Baz stepped back from me and opened his mouth slowly, building suspense, until he was finally snarling in my face bearing all of his teeth. In place were normal sized human incisor teeth would be was much longer and sharper looking fangs. My mouth falls open as I stare in awe at the large teeth jutting out of his mouth. 

“Sick,” I whisper reaching out to touch one of them. Baz stops me before I get anywhere near his mouth, grabbing my hand and holding it in his. 

“They’re very sharp and very poisonous, Snow.” He said almost angrily, never letting go of my hand.

“So you’re a vampire then. Wicked.” I say, still mesmerized by the fangs. He closed his mouth but I could still see them poking out between his lips. I reach out to him with my other hand but Baz grabs that one as well.

“Hello, earth to Simon! Do you not understand the word poisonous?” he says, his brow furrowing as he scolds me. 

“I wasn’t reaching for your teeth,” I admit, I was reaching out to touch his face, his lips. Baz doesn’t say anything but this time lets me touch his face and drops his grip from my wrists. I touch his cheek gingerly and trace his bottom lip softly with one of my thumbs. He closes his eyes as I do this, but I can’t be sure because sometime during this interaction I’ve dropped the flashlight. 

I find myself stepping closer to Baz again, holding his face in my hands. Baz’s eyes are still closed, his breathing slow and heavy.

“Simon…” he whispers, I don’t let him get any more out than my name. My lips crash against Baz’s and we’re kissing. I’m not just kissing him, but he’s kissing me back. My hands moved in frenzy from his cheeks to his hair, I tangled my hands in his long black hair, I found myself wondering if his hair was always this soft.

Basil’s hands found their way to my waist and rested there, every so often tugging me closer to his own body, every time he did so my heart fluttered. Baz pulled away from our kiss for a moment to trail little pecks along my jaw and throat. After Baz kissed one of my many moles he lingered for a second then he was suddenly stepping away from me.   
“I’m sorry,” I breathed out, attempting to catch my breath. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I glanced down at my feet. 

“No, it wasn’t- I need to do something. Stay here?” Baz murmured and kissed my forehead before walking away abruptly. I watched him stride away as I recollected the flashlight and tried to settle my heart down.

Baz 

What the hell was that? Simon Snow just kissed me. He kissed me and I left him alone in a dark and dreary crypt while I hunted for mice and rats. If it wasn’t for Simon I would have just finished feeding by now, I don’t bring boys down here to snog. 

Truth be told, I’ve never kissed anyone before Simon. I was a little more than surprised when he initially made a move on me only minutes before. I was certain that I’d have to live through the rest of years at Watford pining after Simon, not spontaneously kiss him under the White Chapel in the middle of the night. I’m not sure where this will leave us now.

I hunt quicker than normal, acutely aware of the boy I had left behind alone in the catacombs. Snow has probably caught himself in some sort of cobweb or hole in the floor. He isn’t the most graceful of people, especially mages. Simon often tumbles over his words or his feet, never quite sure when to use his magic either. After I toss aside the rats and mice that I had found, which proved to be rather difficult tonight, I find Simon is the same exact spot that I left him. He never moved.

“You said to stay here so I did…” he mumbled when I approached him. Simon held the flashlight securely between both of his hands; I set a hand on his and his grip on the flashlight loosened. I replaced the flashlight with one of my hands and he gripped it firmly, tracing his thumb along the inside of my wrist. 

“It’s getting late,” I stated as I tugged on his hand, pulling his forward. I walked towards the entrance with Simon in tow when I heard something crash in the distance. Simon was already on it, calling for his Sword of Mages and getting into a battle stance. I lay a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“Darling, it was only a rat or something.” I dismiss, ready to go to sleep; we’d been down in the catacombs longer than I had anticipated. 

“Some rat. I could have sworn I heard something.” Simon complains, sheathing his sword and clasping my hand again. 

We leave the catacombs behind us and return to our room falling asleep in our own beds. Sometime during the night though, Simon makes his way into my bed, mumbling something about the cold and snuggled in beside me. Simon laying beside me drove my thoughts and heart racing. It was going to be a long night.

Penny

I knew that Simon followed Baz into the catacombs most nights, but they seemed to no longer hate each other, even be friends now. Why would he still be following him around like this? I took the matter into my own hands and one night after I was sure they had already descended into the dark crypts I followed quietly behind them. 

For a while it was nothing but cobwebs, bones, and mice. Just as I was sure that they were either no longer down here or up to nothing out of the ordinary, I heard them speak to each other. It was quite until I heard Baz shout at Simon, I picked up the pace, sure that Baz was going to hurt my best friend when I saw them. They were standing only mere inches from each other, Baz being caressed by Simon. 

Baz said something that I couldn’t quite make out, and then Simon practically leapt onto Baz. I thought that they were fighting until they turned, revealing that they were in fact kissing. So that’s what Trixie had meant. I decided to confront Simon later about it, if I would at all, and turn away from them. 

After tiptoeing away from the embraced pair I found myself lost in the labyrinth that is the catacombs. Stumbling and tripping along the way with only a flashlight as a guide, I tripped in a hole in a floor, throwing myself onto the filthy ground. I tried to stand but my foot was twisted awkwardly sending shooting pains through my ankle. I cast a Let There Be Light spell as I attempt to free myself from my predicament. 

I eventually remove my foot from its place in the ill placed hole, resulting in a limp. There’s no way that I’ll be able to make it all the way back to the Cloisters without assistance. I contacted the only person I thought would help me without question, Micah. I pulled my cell phone out of my jacket as I lean heavily against a wall, I texted him, not wanting to get him into trouble for a phone call. 

Micah I need you. I type hastily, hoping for a reply, not looking forward to trying to brave through the stairs on my own. Luckily Micah replies rather quickly. 

Where? I tell him where I am and in less than ten minutes he arrives and picks me up bridal style, walking out of the White Chapel as if I weighed nothing. He does this until we reach The Cloisters, then he sets me down before wrapping an arm around my waist, guiding me up the stairs. The door to Trixie and I’s room isn’t many floors up, thank magick. Before I go to open the door, Micah whispers to me and grasps my hand. 

“Are you alright?” He whispers, kissing my hand. I feel my stomach drop but nod in answer. 

“Great, I wouldn’t want to miss out on a dance with my date.” He smiles as he says this, I blush furiously. 

I gesture towards the door with my free hand. “I should go inside; I’ll see you this Saturday.” Micah smiles again, his smile is quite lovely with bright teeth that shine in the dark.

“Saturday,” he repeated, brushing his lips against my hand one last time before heading back down the stairs. I retreat back into my room where Trixie is snoring loudly. It was difficult to sleep that night; I found my best friend kissing his enemy, Trixie’s snoring, and Micah had just kissed my hand. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the incident in the catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything for this fic but soon I'll be finishing the last few chapters or so of it

Penelope 

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Trixie’s snoring. Groaning, I roll over onto my side to check the time on my alarm clock; just past 5 am. Trixie is still fast asleep when I begin to sit up, about to get ready for the day. It’s Friday, the last day before the Winter Formal. Without thinking I throw my legs over the edge of the bed, knocking my ankle against the night stand. I yelp out in pain and clutch my irritated ankle. 

After hitting my already swollen ankle against the furniture I check out its condition; my entire foot was swollen and bruised, I expected it to look like this but it was still hard to look at. Cursing under my breath I eventually made my way over to the bathroom to shower. I’d figure that I would ask Trixie to take me to the infirmary once she was awake. After hobbling in and out of the bathroom and making a lot of noise, Trixie finally woke up. 

“Could you be any louder?” She complained while rubbing her head as she sat upright in bed. Her hair looked as if she were electrocuted, sticking up in every direction, but her clothes and makeup were on and done. 

“I probably could.” I say before plopping down into the desk chair closest to the bathroom door. Trixie asks me when I returned to the room. 

“I was here the entire time.” I insist, adjusting my position on the seat, I was leaning against something uncomfortable. 

“Bullshit, you were gone.” She chuckles before hopping out of bed and making her way across the room towards me. 

“Who cares if I was, it’s not like I did anything.” I shrug, turning my nose up and looking away from her. Trixie laughs again but this time in my face. She nudges my injured foot with her own and I cry out in pain again.

“Yeah, you did nothing alright.” She pulled out a pink sweater with rhinestones out from behind me, surely something she wouldn’t wear. I scoff at the sweater in her hands that she throws mindlessly onto her own bed. She looks at me pointedly before talking to me again. 

“What was that for?” She turns on her heel to face me again.

“Sure I did something, but you did someone.” I chuckle and gesture towards the sweater, as I do so Trixie’s face turns 50 different shades of red. She begins to splutter and try to explain herself but I don’t give her the opportunity.

“If that sweater belongs to who I think it does, you better be careful, seeing as she is still somewhat involved with the chosen one.” I explain to her, she doesn’t seem to believe me or care. 

“Let’s get you down to bloody infirmary already.”

Baz

All I could feel was the subtle wind against my exposed arms and the boy beneath me. Snow left the window open again; the papers on his desk were fluttering with each gust of air. I rubbed my eyes clear of sleep and turned over onto my side, facing Simon. His mouth was open and his breathing was steady, he looked at peace, no longer worrying about plots, the Insidious Humdrum, or what to expect at the formal tonight.

Golden curls surrounded his bright and freckled face, I pushed them aside, taking the chance to stare at all of his features; I wanted to memorize all of the details of his face. I snuggled into the crook of Simon’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, making sure that I hadn’t imagined last night. The chosen one had kissed me; a gay vampire. I had imagined what it would be like before, but I assumed it would either never happen, or I’d do it just before we killed each other. 

As I wrapped my arms back around Simon he began to stir. Afraid to wake him up I loosened my grip on him and stayed completely still. Simon grumbled something and pulled me closer to his body. 

“What Snow?”

“Closer,” he mumbled with his eyes still closed. I was practically on top of him already but I complied with his request. Leaning closer to his face I asked him again. Before answering, Snow kissed the corner of my mouth. 

“Good morning, darling” he whispered with a smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back, it was contagious. He had terrible morning breath but I didn’t care. I kissed him and wrapped my fingers in his curls, tangling myself into his mop of curls. I held him against my body and never wanted to let go, if I let go we’d get up and forget what happened here and last night, I wanted it to last as long as possible. Eventually Snow broke our kiss off prematurely and began to sit up, leaving me with my lips still pursed. He raked a hand through his hair and looked down at me, still lying on the bed. 

“Basil, I…” he began, looking down into his lap avoiding my gaze. He looked puzzled and overall confused. I sit up and across from him, pulling his chin up to look me in the eye. 

“Simon, what is it?” I ask concern evident in my voice. He finally looks me in the eye and his eyes are soft and full of hurt. 

“I just don’t know what to do,” he started, “I’m supposed to be this chosen one who falls in love with girls like Agatha, not with boys, and certainly not vampires. What will the Mage say?” he takes my hand into his and stares down at our intertwined hands in his lap. I should be happy that Simon Snow is holding my hand but I’m overwhelmed with emotion as the reality of what Simon had said to me began to sink in. 

“So you don’t want to be with me.” I state angrily through my teeth with tears welling up in my eyes, I don’t dare cry in front of him. Avoiding his eyes completely I turn my gaze away as he did moments before.

“Basilton Pitch, you know that’s not what I’m saying.” Snow tried to explain in a stern voice. I yanked my hand from his and rose from the bed, stepping as far as possible from Simon while still in the room. 

“That’s fine Snow, that’s fucking fine. Go tell your precious Mage that he won’t have to worry about me corrupting you or anything, because we’ll no longer be spending any time together besides in passing,” I say just as I’m pulling my shoes on before storming out of the room, leaving Simon behind in my wake. I don’t look back at him, nor do I care to. I nearly make it out of Mummers House before collapsing onto the ground in a puddle of tears. 

As I try to recollect myself and stand upright, I hear voices coming from down the hallway. At first I thought that it might be Snow but I quickly realized that it was coming from the entrance of the Mummers House. The voices sounded familiar and delicate, I supposed Penelope had come to see Simon, seeing as neither one of us went to our classes today. I quickly wiped away any traces of tears from my face with the sleeve of my night shirt and quickly stood from my place hidden in a corner. Penelope and Agatha approached me, not even realizing it at first, both engrossed in their conversation. I let them pass me by as I left the dorms and headed for the football pitch, to take my mind off of Simon Snow and his web of drama.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing more for this tonight, there should be another update tomorrow.


End file.
